Detours
by EmberMaxximus
Summary: Mayheim reigns as newlyweds, BRA/GOTEN attempt to have a "normal" morning on the day of the big Capsule Corp. Halloween Gala, but plans are severely detoured as Bra finds herself in a very odd situation.


Detours

By: Ember Maxximus

Disclaimer/Author's notes:  This piece of fiction was written for the Dark Realm's 1st contest.  It is a Halloween spoof of Francis Ford Coppola's Bram Stoker's Dracula although I extremely strayed from the storyline, also "Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones and InuYasha had a hand in fueling the creative juices.  Also, last but not least, I do not own DragonBall or the previously mentioned movie, song, or IY.

He lay motionless atop marble alter like a sleeping Grecian sculpture. Several flickering candles illuminated the clandestine unholy temple casting eerie dancing shadows along the pale walls, although he was not alone.  At the head of his resting place sat a small aging dwarf, his fat fingers clung to a polished human ivory comb.  

"She has been found master, reborn and as beautiful as the day she was lost to you," he carefully ran the comb through the long obsidian locks, "She is of age now master, wielding the power to rouse you completely from your cursed slumber." 

The large mahogany door opened and a second dwarf entered the temple, genuflecting to his sleeping master, "Prepare the temple, our lord will rouse when the sun sets tonight.  Summon Greala, inform her that the time has come to bring his lordship's lady.  She must be prepared for his awakening," he ordered his minion in a chilling voice, eerily akin to hungry snarling wolves.

"As you wish, Malikai," answered the lackey, then with surprising speed he exited the temple.

~*~*~*~

"Whatever you choose is alright with me," the attractive aquamarine haired woman answered for the umpteenth time that morning.   Never in her meager twenty-one years of life on Chikyuu had she ever seen a grown man get so damn excited over a simple holiday like Halloween.

"Anything?" the tall handsome man asked for the last time, as the corners of his soft lips turned upwards into a sinister grin, which looked as out of place on him as finding Brad Pitt in a pink taffeta tutu and leopard print stilettos at a Elvis Presley convention.

 "Yes!" Bra told him again as she collected her purse, keys, and various capsules.

"That's why I love you," Goten took her arm pulling her into his chiseled chest, while his other arm firmly cupped her bottom and his warm mouth found hers with one of his infamous mind-blowing kisses.

"Tangerine-mango?" He asked, running his tongue over his lips and smiling.

"Yes, you like?" He lowered his head to hers once again, slowly savoring her mouth as if it were ambrosia.

"Well?"  Bra asked Goten, opening the top button to her white shirt as the rooms temperature seemed to dramatically increase.  

"I'm not sure yet," he bent his head towards hers once more, capturing her lower lip between his teeth and gently sucking it.  Goten trailed his kisses down her neck, his path becoming dangerously low.

She shoved him roughly, sending backwards.  He nearly lost his footing, though he regained it just in time to save himself from crashing into the glass coffee table.  "I'm leaving now, work calls."

"But, Bra," he whined sticking his lower lip out like a toddler that had just been reprimanded.

"But nothing, I'll see you tonight." She winked, grabbing her belongings and leaving their posh uptown townhouse en route to her job at the family company, Capsule Corporation.

Goten watched her until she left their home.  He waited exactly five minutes and twenty-seven seconds then scrambled to the kitchen reaching for the cordless telephone with one hand and the phone book with the other.  He quickly opened the book to the dog-eared page in the "C's" for costumes and dialed the number he'd called earlier while Bra had been in the shower.

"We're having a spook-tacular day at Cheech's Costumes, this is Conchita, how may I help?" greeted the shopkeeper's teenage daughter.

"Hey, 'Chita, this is Son Goten, we spoke earlier," he chirped cheerfully into the receiver.

"Oh yes, I remember you Senor Son.  Did you still want to go ahead and purchase the Warrior Prince and the harem concubine girl costumes," She asked, pen and order form in hand to complete the transaction.

"Yes, ma'am do you accept Visa?" he answered gleefully, pulling his worn leather wallet from his backside pocket.

*~*~*~

The young Saiyan Princess/Capsule Corporation heiress walked through the large sliding glass doors entering Capsule Corporations downtown high-rise main office building.  Unlike her older brother, she was fortunate enough to only have to work a meager twenty-five hour workweek.  She spent most of her time busy in the inventions department or overseeing product production.  In all honestly that was the way she liked it.  She had learned the hard way that she was not exactly a "people person", when during one particularly important business meeting she had haphazardly lost her temper with one of the major C.C. stockholders.  She had accidentally lost her temper and inadvertently turned into a "gold fighter".  The businessman immediately defecated in his silk Ralph Loren boxers and fainted, although later he never questioned C.C.'s intentions again. However, after six months there still remains a lingering odor in that particular meeting room that neither the cleaning staff nor bots could ever completely eliminate.  After the whole mishap, Bulma and Trunks decided Bra would be a better asset to Capsule Corp by working behind the scenes, which was just fine with her.

"Mrs. Son," asked the slim lab assistant as Bra hung the receiver up to her office phone.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned, "That's my mother-in-law's name, just call me Bra."

"Umm, alright Bra," he blushed, digging his sweaty palms into the pockets of starched white lab coat.

"What did you need Hitaro?" She asked, turning to face him.

He quickly collected himself, "It's lunch time, the others and I are stepping out for the hour if that's alright with you," he stuttered out.

She sat back in her high back computer chair, dangerously tipping it's swivel base back as her stomach notified her of it's emptiness, "Time flies, that's fine I'll see you guys later.  I'm going to head home and grab a bite too."  Hitaro and the others left for lunch as Bra collected her belongings to return home to her new husband before he had to leave to go to work at his job.  Perhaps, she reflected, she might fly home, although it would be much quicker to just use the instant transmission technique.  Bra had yet to perfect the method which greatly annoyed her since more times than not she was a quick study but Kami forbid she end up in Rancho Cucamonga or Timbuktu. 

She stood outside by the tall building's entrance, her sapphire eyes traveling upwards to the afternoon sky, bright and blue like her long soft locks with the occasional billowy white cloud floating by.  It truly was a beautiful fall day, the air fresh and crisp, as it should be so late in the month of October.

She prepared herself to blast into the horizon when small fingers clasped onto her own.  Bra looked down to see a small child no older than five or six years of age with sad chocolate hued eyes and cotton candy colored tresses staring up questioningly at her. "Would you like to buy some of my flowers Ms. Lady?  They're from my mother's garden and their fragrance is as lovely as your smile."

She knelt down eye level to the child, studying her flawless angelic face, "Of course I'll buy your flowers," she smiled at the girl, " But shouldn't some one be here with you?"

"Smell it first before you agree to buy it, Ms. Lady." The child lifted the crimson rose to Bra's nose, she deeply inhaled the magically drug laced flower.  Bra looked up and into picturesque busy downtown metropolis as the surrounding began to blur and fade into darkness.  "What the-" The child smirked, the inky black pupils expanded until they spread past the brown depths of her irises and into the whites of her eyes until they glowed an iridescent jet-black.  The child chanted the incantation aloud to herself and the pair began to waver becoming transparent until the place where they once sat was empty.

~*~*~*~

For the first time in two centauries the unnatural being stirred. "Bura," he whispered in his ancient dialect.

"Yes, master she has come, yes." Croaked Malikai as he rubbed his fat thumb over his master's porcelain brow like a mother watching over an ill child.

The temples only entrance creaked open and the rose haired child appeared. "I have done as you have asked."

"I know, Greala, I know.  I felt her energy the moment you returned with her.  Bathe and dress the mistress for the ceremony though use your magic to ensure she slumbers as you go about your task."

"As you wish, " Greala answered spinning on heel to prepare Bra for the upcoming events.

~*~*~*~

Goten gasped, clutching his chest he suddenly felt Bra's presence in his mind and heart fade to virtually nothing.  He reached out to her through their shared bond and only finding a flicker of her life force where it had once been strong and brilliant like an out of control wildfire.

Nothing

_"Bra, You're scaring me, is everything alright?"_ he telepathically reached to her, fear for Bra building in his heart.

 Nothing

He picked up the phone, immediately calling her cell, ring…ring…ring…"Moshi, moshi.  Bra Son's voice mail, say what you need to say after the beep."  Goten hung up the phone and dialed the number to the floor Bra mentioned she'd be working at this morning.

"Special Inventions department, Sakura speaking," greeted the secretary.

 "Hey Sakura," he urgently spoke, "This is Goten, have you seen my wife around?"

"Um, she stepped out for lunch about fifteen minutes ago," Sakura informed him while readying the memorandum pad to take down a message for Bra. 

"Did she mention where she was going?" he asked as a sick feeling began to build in his stomach.

"Um…something about heading home to grab a hot dog with extra mayo," Sakura relayed to Goten.

"Can you have her call home when she gets back, it's important?"

"Sure can."

"Can you transfer me to extension 1024."

"Sure, one moment."

"Trunks Briefs speaking," The Capsule Corp vice president suavely answered.

"Hey man, this is Goten have you seen Bra around." He asked his lifelong best friend and recent brother in law.

"Nope," he plainly answered as he closed the file he had been reading.

"I can't find her." Goten quickly told Trunks; he was beginning to fidget, as the uneasy feeling grew stronger with each passing second.

"Have you tried Shunkun Idou?" Trunks simply suggested.

"I can't get a lock on her Ki signature.  I think something's wrong."

"Yeah, she's probably with Pan plotting the annual Z Senshi TP party," Trunks recalled his sister's previous Halloween mayhem. 

"She hasn't done that in three years," Goten reminded him.  _Where could she be?_

"And…  She's a woman therefore entitled to change her mind whenever she feels like it.  Hey!  Remember when she covered every square inch of Piccolo's home with purple and orange silly string and paper sacks of flaming dog crap," Trunks chuckled, reminiscing about his younger sister.

"Yep, he blamed us, but you haven't seen her?" he asked again.

"She's a super Saiyan, wherever she is, she's fine." He said matter of factly.

"I hope you're right."

~*~*~*~

The demon child, Greala stood over Bra's unconscious body, taking pride in her handiwork.   The reincarnated version was a dead ringer to the Bura no Miko from two centuries past.  The sheer silk onyx robes clung to her nicely.  Her long waist length aquamarine hair was set in row after row of tiny braided cornrows.  The unholy child reached into her concealed pocket removing a small container of burgundy paint and applied the paste generously to Bra's lips and closed eyelids.

"My magic is strong Bura no Miko.  This time you will give all to lord Alucard fully and willingly, my spells will see to that.  I cannot allow you to harm my lord again." The demon child growled.

"Goten," Bra whispered, her eyes fluttering beneath closed lids as Greala stared in disbelief.

~*~*~*~

"Final Flash" she screamed blasting the massive Ki attack into the creeping darkness as it relentlessly inched nearer.  Her Ki discharge had no effect whatsoever on the infinitive blackness moving closer and closer like oozing black paint threatening all it touched with it's engulfing nothingness.

"Shit!"  She turned around running through the endless maze of corridors as she desperately searched for a way to escape, "Goten," she whispered.

~*~*~*~

He knocked on the door to the dorm room and stood anxiously waiting for its occupants to open it.  Growing impatient, he knocked again but this time harder and more urgently.  "Damnit, Pan!  You can't suppress your Ki worth a shit!  Let me in or I'll break this door down!"

He could vaguely hear hushed whispers and scurrying, "Wait!"  Two minutes later Pan answered the door in a blue thigh length kimono style robe.  Her normally pale complexion was flushed a radiate hue of cherry.  "I hate you," she laboriously breathed   her pants coming quick and unsteady.

Goten pushed past her into the dorm room looking around the large room for any trace of his missing wife.  He went to the bathroom throwing the door open. "You!" he shouted in aghast at the darkly tanned muscular young man sitting on the rim of the bathtub wearing only a floral patterned sheet.

Pan ran to her uncle Goten grabbing his shoulder, "Don't you dare lay one finger on Ubuu!"  

Goten looked to Ubuu as he looked around nervously running his fingers through his thick brown mohawk then to Pan and then to the disheveled appearance of the twin bed.

"Oh." Goten softly spoke as he it finally dawned on him what he had exactly interrupted.  

"How did you know?"  Pan guiltily asked.  "Did Bra tell you?  Are you going to tell Dad and Grandpa?"

"Bra knew about this?" he asked in disbelief, his wife hardly ever kept anything from him. 

"Yes," Pan guiltily answered, chewing on her bottom lip as her large dark eyes wordlessly pleaded to him.

"No one told me anything.  I came her looking for Bra, she's missing." 

"I haven't seen her since yesterday.  She mentioned something about skipping work and flying to Beverly Hills to shop on Rodeo Drive, you should look there," she said ushering Goten towards the door.

"I'll check it out," Goten replied, then at the doorway he turned to Bra and Ubuu saying "We're going to talk about this later."

Pan cringed and nodded worriedly, closing the door after her uncle left.  She was totally unprepared as Ubuu tackled her to the twin bed to continue where they had left off.

~*~*~*~

She looked over her shoulder at the blackness fast on her heels and double-timed it running fast as she could.  Bra turned down a hallway and for the first time in hours saw a tall door, she ran into it and shut it quickly behind her.

The room was large and bright with white walls and floors and a red door at the opposite end.  "I was beginning to think that you would not come," the warm voice echoed in the room.  From across the area a beautiful woman dressed in a white kimono appeared her long aqua hair spilling over her shoulder to her thighs, her eyes bluer than any untouched ocean lagoon.

"Who are you?"  Bra asked the woman, who so much resembled herself and her mother.

"You don't know," she smiled.

"You look just like me," Her voice full of awe and her thoughts of the impending danger pushed aside.

"Because you are me." She simply told Bra.

"I don't understand."

The walls began to darken to gray.  "Listen carefully, we don't have much time," She reached out taking her hands into own.  "I can help you, but we must hurry."

"Oh Kami, I'll do anything to get out of this warped hellhole."  Bra trusted her doppelganger immediately without hesitation and sat beside her on the floor.

"Close your eyes and take what I have to offer."  She did, as the Miko no Bura lowered her mouth to Bra's and delicately pressed her lips supple lips to Bra's.  

She closed her eyes and melted into the knowledge that accompanied the innocent kiss.  A story of a priestess sworn to live a life in the servitude of Kami and the warrior who loved her, but made the wrong choices to gain her love which ultimately cost him his humanity.

_The warrior chastely kissed her sweet lips and pulled her into his armor-clad chest.  "Tell me, what I must do to win your hand.   No task is too small my love."_

_"Such words you speak, kind general.  But, I only have one want and that is to see the end of this cursed war.  I live my days devoted to helping it's victims and praying for its conclusion.  End it and I will gladly shed my priestess robes and live the rest of my days by your side." _

_"On my life I swear it, you will see it's end and I will have your hand my love." The general left to begin his quest  for the ultimate power to end the miserable two decade long war, however his search led to a dark evil._

_"I can give you the power you thirst for, but at a price," the decrepit hag enlightened him._

_"I've sought you out for a reason witch, grant my request and I'll give you any payment you seek."  The warrior general's patience was growing thin; he was so close to all he wanted._

_"Anything," the witch repeated, a twisted toothless grin creeping across her wrinkled façade. _

_"Anything."_

_"Drink this potion on the battlefield when the moon is high and your blood is pounding with the thrill of fight, it will give you all the power you desire." The general, Alucard accepted the vile, "I will come to you with my price, be prepared," she cryptically informed him and melted into the shadows of the dark room.  _

_The witch watched him from afar as slew all that opposed him, fighting and biding his time until the moon was high in the night sky.  The time finally came for him to drink the potion.  Alucard fell to the ground writhing in pain and the witch hidden in the foliage turned into a pile of dust. Her evil energy manifested itself into a spirit and entered Alucard's body through the air he breathed, merging herself with him.  He regained his coherency, the scent of blood intoxicating his transformed body, so much that he lost himself killing men from both sides until he was the last man standing by drinking them dry of their life's blood.  He fell to his knees tears of blood flowing down his cheeks, "What have I done, what have I done."_

_When Bura heard about the demon she and her sister priestesses went to destroy this monstrosity.  The miko, Bura went to the temple and retrieved the holy Dagger of Life once wielded by Kami himself to destroy the first evil._

_The five priestesses of Kami arrived at the battlefield.  Standing alone in the centered of massacred soldiers was Alucard and the realization of what has occurred dawns on her through a vision of what he allowed to befall him._

_"This is all my fault," the Bura no Miko wept.  With tears clouding her vision she dug her heals into sides of her white mare, racing through the carnage to Alucard._

_"You've come to keep your promise, come and let me taste your flesh so that I might share this strength with you."  She dismounted her horse, fear rushing throughout her entire being as she took the steps to close their distance.  Alucard roughly grabbed her upper arms and sank his fangs into the tender pale of her neck, allowing his teeth to penetrate her jugular, her life's blood flowed freely into his mouth.  With her energy quickly fading she removed the dagger hidden in the sleeve of her robe and pushed it through his vampire's heart._

_"Sleep dear Alucard, sleep."  The power of the dagger sealed the newborn vampire away into eternal slumber as the Miko no Bura took her last breath, death claiming the young priestess._

"Now do you see what he is capable of?  I made him that way it's all my fault." She confessed to the reborn image of herself.

"No you didn't!  He made his own choices, don't blame yourself.  I won't allow him to awaken!" Bra vowed, anger fueling her desire avenge the Miko no Bura.

~*~*~*~

"Drink master take the life essence of she whom slew you so long ago." Malikai coaxed the slumbering vampire, "She has the strength to break your timeless slumber."

He slowly roused, taking in his surrounding he pulled Bra to him inhaling the sweet scent of her azure hair and memorizing the contours of her beautiful face, "You will keep your promise to me," he bent his fangs to her exposed neck with every intention of completed what began two centuries before.

~*~*~*~

The room's walls began to darken as if an invisible paintbrush swashed the walls with black paint.  "Leave through the red door before Greala can paint it black with nothingness," Bura urged Bra. 

"Hurry I will keep her magic at bay, escape."  Bura stood chanting the spells to the slow pace of the nothingness although it's speed dawdled; it did not halt and touched her slippered foot.  The priestess grimaced in pain and Bra ran for the red door stumbling through to the other side.

Once Bra was free she dropped her barricade spell, "My work her is done…godspeed, Bra-sama, godspeed."  She released her barrier and the nothingness pulled her into the recesses of oblivion.

~*~*~*~

He floated mid air Indian style, mediating and concentrating every last iota of his energy on finding his missing wife.  Just a spark, a flicker of her unmistakable life force was all he needed to pinpoint her exact location and Shunkon Idou himself to her wayward location.  His heart felt heavy in his chest and despair hung around his soul like a heavy fog from the absence of her once constant presence.  They were two halves of one soul, water and fire.  Then like a like a light in the darkness he felt her Ki blazing and alive.  Goten pulled away from his mediations, intent to reach her side.  

~*~*~*~

His long fangs grazed her pale skin of her neck as her cobalt eyes snapped open and Bra pushed him away with all her strength.  "You promised me," he whispered standing to his full height and quickly moving towards Bra. He ran at her, tackling her to the ground.  Bra flared her Ki, sending him toppling onto his back leaving him dazed.  She took advantage of his confusion and jumped at him landing in a crouch beside him.  Without any hesitation, Bra plunged her fist into his chest, removing his black heart.

"I only wanted to be with you Bura," he whispered to her, his body began to dry and cracked before it exploded into a million grains of sand, sending him to the home for infinite losers.

Greala howled her grief.  Her tiny body began to shift and morph, growing out of proportion into a hulking beast  "You killed him!" she roared, lunging at Bra in a mindless rage.  
  


Gotten Shunkun Idoued between Bra and Greala, intercepting the huge claws before it could connect with Bra. 

"Bitch," Malikai cried, "Kill them, kill them both."

The dozen or so minions that had gathered to watch the master awaken ran at the newlyweds.  Goten wasted not time bringing his energized palms together to his side, "Kamehameha."  He released the massive attacked, destroying the charging hell bandits with one fatal blast.  

He ran to his wife's side, holding her in his strong embrace thanking Kami she was alive and well.  "Oh, Bra, I was so worried.  I couldn't sense you and I found you and then the big monster and psycho oompaloompa's we're coming and-"

"Shhhh…" she brought her index finger to his lips, "I'm fine, besides I'm a Super Saiyan."  Bra pressed her lips to his, "I could've taken care of this all by myself and still made it home in time for the Capsule Corp. Annual Halloween Gala."

"So everyone keeps telling me this, are you alright?" he asked, searching her face and body for any signs of harm.

"I'm fine.  What time is it?" Bra reassured him.

"Seven." 

"Great! We have an hour to change, and get to the party!" 

"What are you talking about?  I just walked in on a bunch of oogly booglies trying to kill my missing wife, not to mention you look like you just walked out of a Jenna Jameson Halloween feature or something."

"A who?" 

"Err…nevermind." He blushed; there was no need to explain his movies of choice before they even started dating.

"I don't care this was just a minor detour, we're going and that's that.  Have you picked up the costumes yet?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, in a stance identical to her fathers.

"No, I was looking for you."

"Well then Shunkun Idou us there already." He took off his jacket handing it to her and then they were off to the costume shop.

Conchita looked up from her Spanish tabloid magazine, Mida.  "Mios Dios, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?  It's like you appeared out of thin air."

Bra and Goten looked at each other exchanging smiles.  "I have two costumes telephone ordered for Son Goten."

"Bien, bien, I was wondering if you were going to make it here." She said handing over the sack.

"Thanks Cochita!"

"Te nada, you have to send me some pictures, si.  You are such a beautiful couple."  She returned back to her copy of Mida and Bra and Goten went home.

They exited the shower grabbing the matching his and her terry bathrobes.  Bra opened the bag from the costume as Goten intently waited to see the expression on her face when she saw the costume.  "Here you go, hon-" Bra tossed a small piece of tan leather at Goten.  He caught it, holding the extremely small garment up to his waist as the realized exactly what he was holding…a loincloth.  "Put it on jungle boy, I can't wait to see it."

"No, no, no," he shook his head side to side, ""I ordered the Warrior Prince and the harem concubine girl costumes, not this." He whined holding the small skivvies up in disgust.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I changed the order to Warrior Princess and harem concubine boy.  Unfortunately the best Conchita could offer was Xena and Tarzan.  I hope you don't mind, sweetie." 

Having been busted, "I don't mind," Goten grumbled, scowling at his itsy-bitsey costume.

"You know, you're really taking advantage our bond.  You have Daddy so worried that I might feel any discomfort if he ever decides to kick your ass and I think you really need to change that mindset.  What do you think he would have said if saw you dressed as a warrior prince and me as a concubine, c'mon now.  Not to mention he hates that Mom drags him to these party anyways."

"Okay, okay you win.  I'm sorry."

"Good now hurry up and get dressed, jungle boy."

"But-"

"No, buts."  She snatched the robe away from him and smacked his bare bottom.  "And I believe I'll require your services tonight as well, my little harem jungle boy."  Bra attached the sword to her costume and the shakram to her hip.  "Hmm, Greala did a really good job with these braids, it would've cost me a small fortune to get this done at the salon," she said as she admired her costume in the mirror.  

"Okay, I'm ready," Goten glumly announced clad in his Tarzan loincloth. 

 The pair left to the party, where they did indeed win first place and had their photo published in the Capsule Corp.  Weekly Newsletter, which also happens to be framed on the mantel at the Son townhouse.  Vegeta was something somewhat besides an emotionless bump on a log this Halloween, for he was pleased to see that at least one of Kakarrot's spawn knew his station when Saiyan royalty was concerned.

~THE END

A/N: forgive me for any mistakes and the shortness, I didn't have the time to thoroughly work on this like I'd like to ^_^

Miko- priestess

Baka- stupid

Mios Dios- oh my God

Bien- good

Si- yes

And yes Rancho Cucamonga is a real city, I promise…I once lived there.   And Alucard is Dracula backwards, err and there's a couple grown up jokes hiding in there too ^_^  

~EM


End file.
